


Don't Go Out At Night

by MadMalitian



Category: AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMalitian/pseuds/MadMalitian
Summary: "Mommy?""Yes dear?""Why do we never go on a camping trip to the mountain like the neighbors?""...Well, It could be dangerous, and wild animals live around the base, so its just safer""But moooom, i wanna see animals! I read in a book that wolves are very pretty!"There is a difference in animals and monsters. The latter has magic and wants to rip you to shreds. No biggieDusttale sans is having some fun in this new universe :)Inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8yN6r8Cpfg I swear shara yousa music mixxin goddess





	Don't Go Out At Night

 

"Hey, Joe, did you hear the one about the wounded animal at the side of the road?". Joe, to his credit, didnt outright clock Matt off the tree, just stared to look at him. "No, I haven't. Shut up" "Awww, such a downer as always." 

 

You pinched your nose in exasperation. "Oh sure, yeah, lets let the whole world know three humans are just casually strolling through monster territory, yeah, nothing could go wrong" In fact, alot could go wrong, and it involved never returning home alive or being brutally slaughtered. Suffice to say, you didnt feel like kicking the bucket tonight, but your partners might aswell have.

 

Afterall, a ceasefire is never the end to a war. It only prolongs the problem. And monsters were indeed a problem. Monsters have been a problem, for years. These aint no stuffed animal, 'oh lemme cuddle them, dey so cuuuute' monsters either.

 

For one, there good at fighting. Really good. So good infact that they took all the surrounding area of Mount Renault, although, any refugees from the area only call it Mount Ebbott. Something to do about an anciet lore of a war with these demons and how theyve returned to pay back humanity for what its done. Nonsense we first said. But well, we slowly learned. 

 

These monsters indeed had a vendeta against humanity. When they first appeared, god, when they first  _attacked_ , the world learned of Magic and monsters. Some wanted to welcome them, some higherups in the city wanted to negotiate. Some wanted to offer these beasts some type of mercy, to help them. All that got them was death by a magic bolt or some similar fate. This initially is was cost thousands of lives. 

 

The town of Renault, or i guess Ebott now, was a town of peace. A small town. The people didnt stand a chance. By the time the military arrived to help out, miles outside of the town was under the monsters control. Everyone thought the military would eventually, and swiftly fight back the demons with their firepower.

 

It was a disaster. The monsters knew how to fight humans, and the humans didnt know how to fight these beasts. Even the firepower the army had brought wasnt enough. Waves of the monster kept coming. The monsters broke through the lines and swept away the military like a river. 

 

With this massive defeat, the monsters sent out a message for humanity to hear. It was broadcasted live, how? We still dont know. They mustve had some form of techology.

 

"Your ancestors brought this upon themselves, they turned us into these mad beasts, Now were just paying humanity back, tenfold." The voice spoke garblled, until the camera came on, and everyone realized why. A Goat humanoid, holding a bloodied spear, wearing a cape, a crown and some armor, with a hideous face smiled back at the camera. 

 

"Because of humanity, we can turn our hunger and madness unto you! Thankyou humanity, ahahahHAHAHAH! THANKYOU!" The goat humanoid threw the spear offscreen, with only his grin remaining. The camera shakily turned to reveal a child, no less than ten, crying, with the spear that was thrown firmly impaled in the childs chest. As more laughter sounded and the boradcast ended, humanity watched on in shock and then slowly in rage. They swore they could hear the goat still laughing.

 

That was then. This was now. 

 

The ceasaefire was signed 4 years ago, and humanity wants another shot at the monsters. And some lucky folks even discovered their lineage thanks to more research being done into magic. Some unlucky ones awoke their power thanks to a stressful situation. One such individula is you. 

 

Remembering this, the grip on your weapon only increased, and the nonstop babbling of your fools of partners only irked you more.

 

"if you two would be so kind as to shut the fuck up and get do your jobs, maybe we could go home quicker" Joe and Matt stopped talking and turned to you. "Its alright besides, what are any monsters gonna do anyway we have a trickster on our side!" You rolled your crimson eyes. "Just because im more badass than you two doesnt mean youll be safer. Now do your jobs!" "awww cap' i dont wanna! Looksie over there! That was my old school! And looks there! That was my-" A solid punch sounded in the quiet of the night.

 

"Thankyou Joe" Joe took his position next to you "No problem captain, anything to get this chatterbox to shutup" Matt grumbled but did as he was told. As Your squad surveyed the area for intel, another figure a mile away on a roof was looking in the direction of the squad.

 

"Well well well. Didnt expect humans here." The single visible eye from the hood glowed an erie purple and red. "Wonder how much EXP there worth" At a snap of some fingers and a flick of a hand, over a dozen monsters emerged from the darkness atop the rooftop. It had been a while since the Puppet master had come out to play :)

 

 


End file.
